battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Tou She Ancient God
}} The Tou She Ancient God is the last Dou Di that has appeared on the Dou Qi continent that we know of. He left behind a Dou Di mansion hidden within empty space. This Dou Di mansion is well-preserved. Gu clan and the Hall of Souls are thinking of entering it. The Tou She Ancient God’s Jade is the key to opening that Dou Di mansion. Perhaps it is not overboard to call him a God because he was a Dou God. On the Dou Qi continent, an elite Dou Sheng is perhaps considered to be as rare as a unicorn’s horn or a phoenix’s feather. However, Dou Di is something that is extremely difficult to appear. That barrier which cannot be crossed is an enormous barrier which confronts many people with talent so outstanding that even the Heavens and Earth are amazed at. Many can only quietly withdraw. Putting aside the ancient times that were already lost, in the current era, with the exception of that Tuo She Ancient Emperor one thousand years ago, the continent has yet to see another appear. Tou She Ancient Emperor’s Jade’ is the rumored item left behind by Tou She Ancient Emperor Appearance The elderly figure was wearing a deep coloured robe. His expression did not reveal any uniqueness. If one was to ignore his multi-coloured bright hair, he would appear little different from those ordinary elders. Origin There was once a Heavenly Flame that was formed in this world. It was created in a thousand years, gained a soul after ten thousand years and trained for a seemingly endless long time. This had caused it to be mutated slightly. Everyone is aware that Heavenly Flames that were mutated would seldom take the initiative to leave the place it was created. However, this flame was different. After possessing intelligence, it travelled in the direction of the magma, roaming the underground for a thousand years and devour flames to survive. The Heavenly Flames was just like a shrunken version of a human country. Even though one is born a noble and possess a high position, there was still a possibility that one could be overturned. Eating each other is a kind of instinct to Heavenly Flames. Normally speaking, however, most of the time, it is the stronger eating the weaker. This was also the unique aspect of this flame. It knew out to quickly strengthen itself while avoiding the danger when devouring flames. It consumed the weaker first. After spending an extremely long time, after devouring twenty different Heavenly Flames, even the natural overlords like the Nihility Devouring Flame and the Purifying Demonic Flame, could only prostrate to him. After that Heavenly Flame succeeded, he refered to himself as the Flame God. He subsequently trained for thousands of years before appearing in this world. After that Flame God broke into the world, he also gained another title on the Dou Qi continent. At that time, people called him the Tou She Ancient God. Plot His memory fragment appeared when Xiao Yan was accepted by his inheritance. He guided Xiao Yan how to successfully inherit his legacy and told him that all his success was because of Qi Method Flame Mantra. Trivia * It was rumoured that two suns appeared in the sky and the world crumbled when the Tou She Ancient God advanced into the Dou Di class. An endless sea of fire descended from the sky. It enveloped half of the Dou Qi continent and stirred all the experts at that time. See Also * Tou She Ancient God’s Jade * Tou She Ancient God Mansion Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Dou God Category:Heavenly Flames